Secret Powers
by BobWhite
Summary: Full Summary inside. Possible mutants in Terra Nova!
1. The Tenth Pilgrimage

**Full Summary:**

A girl that came on the tenth pilgrimage with the Shannon's has been secretly keeping something from them and the rest of the community. What happens when Maddy is taken hostage by the Sixers? Will the girl show her true colors? And are there more people just like her? How will Commander Taylor, Lt. Washington, Jim and the rest of the settlement feel about her and the others? Will they be banned from Terra Nova? Or will they stay and help with the fight that is coming?

**The Tenth Pilgrimage:**

**Powis Household:**

Anna-Beth Powis was the youngest daughter of twenty-four kids. Her parents had been thrown into the jail because they had decided that they weren't going to stop at two kids. She was sixteen-years-old, the rest of her siblings were older than her and they were all just as powerful. There families had been picked for the lottery and they were all headed for Terra Nova. There parents were staying behind in the prison, where they would be for the next twenty or so years, one year for every child they'd had after two. Anna-Beth might have been the youngest, but she was the most powerful of her family. Because she was the youngest, her older sister Marie, had taken her in when there parents had been thrown in jail.

It was all of her sisters and brothers that were headed to Terra Nova, and because she couldn't get left behind, she was going as well. She was packing everything that she had ever held dear to her and taking it with her. She knew that they probably wouldn't be liked where they were going but maybe if they could keep there powers secret, nobody would ever figure it out. She had always been good at sports and even though the air was bad, she still was able to play. The Powis' were all living under one roof. They had built the house big enough for the whole family and extended members to live comfortably together. They had built an indoor basketball court and indoor pool which was used to house the family's main water supply.

The pool was regular water that tasted better than anything in the year they lived in because they had used there powers to purify the water. Anna-Beth had the powers to control water and the ground they walked on. She had always been able to control both of those powers. Her siblings were able to control different elements of the planet and even though only one could open portals, they were never determined to use that power. They knew that if one of the family was to be sent to Terra Nova, then the others would have to follow suit. They just didn't figure that they would be told that the trip would be one way and only one way and that anything that got left behind would go to other people staying behind. They deeded there home to there neighbors who weren't going with them and anyone they wanted to bring into the house.

**The Portal:**

Anna-Beth was with her sister and brother-in-law as they headed for the portal. The rest of there family was behind them. With the other twenty-two siblings behind them and there families, this was going to be one long trek through the portal. They had just made it to the front of the line when a man came running through the line and through the portal. As Anna-Beth and her sisters and brothers and family members went through the portal, they saw the man lying on the ground, gasping for breath. They knew that whatever this man had done, nothing could be as bad as charging into the portal unannounced. He probably wasn't supposed to even be here.

She and her family gathered together as the soldiers' yelled gun, the man dropped the gun, the soldiers went to cut open a backpack and the family ran to the pack, unzipping it and pulling out a little girl in the process with an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. They were allowed to stay together. When everyone was through the portal, the all picked up our belongings and bags and headed out, towards Terra Nova. Because the family was so big and because the builders of Terra Nova had been told that such a large family was coming through the portal, they were told that there house was by far one of the bigger living units, though most people would be jealous.

They all knew that for the first few days they would be drinking some kind of blue disgusting drink that would get them used to eating and drinking food from eighty-millions years in the past. The Powis children and there families already knew what it felt like to drink and eat something you were not familiar with. But they said nothing and followed the others towards Terra Nova.

Most of the people around them were looking at them as if they were some kind of giant or something. Their family was bigger than most families, but it all seemed irrelevant to what was going on at the precise moment. They just hoped people would treat them like they were people and not freaks, like the people back in 2149 did almost all the time.

**Terra Nova:**

Anna-Beth and her siblings and there families were all standing in the quad when the Commander started speaking. They were all paying attention and even managed to know what was expected of them. The commander seemed to be very pleased with who was now in front of them. After the speech, Anna-Beth and her family were shown to there new home where they would be staying for the remainder of there lives. Anna-Beth made a beeline for the room at the very top of the building. She claimed it as hers and told the rest of her siblings and cousins that they weren't allowed in. The house was nearly seven stories tall, three under ground and four above ground.

Her sister Marie would be working in the clinic where Doctor Elizabeth Shannon had said she would. Marie had worked under Dr. Shannon when they were in 2149 and now would be doing so again. The rest of her family also had different important jobs in the community and she knew that she and her cousins would be expected to go to school now that they were here. They would first have to be tested to see what classes they would get, but then they would be expected to go to school afterwards. They had orientation in the morning for the whole day and were being expected to go. Then the next day they had survival training and the day after that was school testing.

Life was definitely turning around for the Powis family now that they had left 2149 behind and were starting there lives over.


	2. The Powis Family

**The Powis Family:**

**Marie Powis-Richards:** 48, oldest of the Powis kids, married to Johnathan Richards, mother of four, controls fire; Job: Nurse.

**Sarah Powis-Smithers:** 46, married to Jacob Smithers, mother of four, controls air; Job: Mechanic.

**Jacob Powis:** 44, husband of Jessica Jacobs, father of three, controls metal; Job: Builder.

**Adam Powis:** 42, husband of Mitko Yamazaki, father of four, controls wood; Job: Soldier.

**James Powis:** 40, husband of Mei Petruna, father of four, controls electricity; Job: Electrician.

**Jenna Powis-Belize:** 38, wife of Sergio Belize, mother of three, controls wood; Job: Builder.

**Jordan Powis-Carter:** 38, wife of Ravi Carter, mother of three, controls earth, twin of Jenna; Job: Agriculture.

**Mathias Powis:** 36, husband of Elora Johnson, father of three, controls fire, twin of Andreas; Job: Soldier

**Andreas Powis:** 36, husband of Zvi Stamlin, father of two, controls iron, twin of Mathias; Job: Soldier.

**Amanda Powis-Budaj:** 34, wife of Loren Budaj, mother of three, controls plants, twin of Jestina and Jesstin; Job: Agriculture.

**Jestina Powis-Lajos:** 34, wife of Reenu Lajos, mother of three, controls earth, twin of Amanda and Jesstin; Job: Agriculture.

**Jesstin Powis:** 34, husband of Tamatra Thompson, father of three, controls water, twin of Amanda and Jestina; Job: Agriculture.

**Carlos Powis:** 32, husband of Zelaya Thompson, father of three, controls fire, twin Carlita; Job: Mechanic.

**Carlita Powis-Cornwell:** 32, wife of Mareko Cornwell, mother of three, controls snow; Job: Mechanic.

**Cleara Powis-McDaniel:** 30, wife of Hemi McDaniel, mother of two, controls snow; Job: Agriculture.

**Daniel Powis:** 28, husband of Eva Rawden, father of two, controls electricity, twin of Darnel; Job: Electrician

**Darnel Powis:** 28, husband of Kersten Johnson, father of two, controls electricity, twin of Daniel; Job: Electrician.

**Delinda Powis-Sikula:** 26, wife of Boyko Sikula, mother of two, controls metal; Job: Soldier.

**Destiny Powis-Heskes:** 24, wife of Anatoli Heskes, mother of two, controls portals; Job: Nurse.

**Natalia Powis-Cooney:** 22, wife of Dean Cooney, mother of two, controls seeds; Job: Agriculture.

**Ariel Powis-Bratóg:** 20, wife of Emanuel Bratóg, mother of two, controls animals; Job: Agriculture.

**Elizabeth Powis-Smart:** 18, wife of Kahlil Smart, mother of one, controls air; Job: Nurse apprenticeship.

**Anna-Beth Powis:** 16, youngest of the Powis kids, power to control water & earth; Job: Agriculture Apprenticeship

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	3. And Extended Family

**And Extended Family:**

_**J**_**ohnathan Richards:** 49, husband of Marie Powis, father of four; Job: Soldier.

**Tomeka Richards:** 16, daughter of Marie & Johnathan, sister of Rhea, Keeza & Don; Job: Herbalist.

**Rhea Richards:** 14, daughter of Marie & Johnathan, sister of Tomeka, Keeza & Don; Job: Science Apprentice.

**Keeza Richards:** 12, daughter of Marie & Johnathan, sister of Tomeka, Rhea & Don; Likes writing.

**Don Richards:** 10, son of Marie & Johnathan, brother of Tomeka, Rhea & Keeza.

_**J**_**acob Smithers:** 47, husband of Sarah Powis, father of four; Job: Soldier.

**Akousa Smithers:** 16, daughter of Sarah & Jacob, sister of Kasha, Silvera & Ashlyn; Job: Doctor Apprentice.

**Kasha Smithers:** 13, daughter of Sarah & Jacob, sister of Akousa, Silvera & Ashlyn; Job: Agriculture Apprentice.

**Silvera Smithers:** 10, daughter of Sarah & Jacob, sister of Akousa, Kasha & Ashlyn; Likes dinosaurs.

**Ashlyn Smithers:** 8, daughter of Sarah & Jacob, sister of Akousa, Kasha & Silvera.

_**J**_**essica Jacobs-Powis:** 43, wife of Jacob Powis, mother of three; Job: Nurse.**  
>Raja Powis:<strong> 14, daughter of Jacob & Jessica, sister of Zarq & Raea; Job: Nurse Apprentice.

**Zarq Powis:** 12, daughter of Jacob & Jessica, sister of Raja & Raea; Likes writing.

**Raea Powis:** 8, daughter of Jacob & Jessica, sister of Raja and Zarq.

_**A**_**nika Jordan-Powis:** 41, wife of Adam Powis, mother of four; Job: Nurse.

**Tara Powis:** 16, daughter of Adam & Anika, sister of Viveka, Namwann & Johna; Job: Herbalist.

**Viveka Powis:** 14, daughter of Adam & Anika, sister of Tara, Namwann & Johna; Job: Mechanic Apprentice.

**Namwann Powis:** 12, son of Adam & Anika, brother of Tara, Viveka and Johna; Job: Construction Apprentice.

**Johna Powis:** 10, son of Adam & Anika, brother of Tara, Viveka & Namwann; Likes fighting.

_**M**_**ei Petruna-Powis:** 40, wife of James Powis, mother of four; Job: Mechanic.

**Chikolte Powis:** 16, daughter of James & Mei, sister of Ozur, Cathaline & Syeira; Job: Herbalist.

**Ozur Powis:** 13, son of James & Mei, brother of Chikolte, Cathaline & Syeira; Job: Security Apprentice.

**Cathaline Powis:** 11, daughter of James & Mei, sister of Chikolte, Ozur & Syeira; Likes school.

**Syeira Powis:** 7, daughter of James & Mei, sister of Chikolte, Ozur & Cathaline.

_**C**_**arlos Belize:** 39, husband of Jenna Powis, mother of three; Job: Soldier.

**Revolution Belize:** 16, daughter of Jenna & Carlos, sister of Helena & Kilarine; Job: Nurse Apprentice.

**Helena Belize:** 12, daughter of Jenna & Carlos, sister of Revolution & Kilarine; Job: Nurse Apprentice.

**Kilarine Belize:** 6, daughter of Jenna & Carlos, sister of Revolution & Helena.

_**R**_**avi Carter:** 39, husband of Jordan Powis, father of three; Job: Scientist.

**Namedo Carter:** 16, son of Jordan & Ravi, brother of Ella & Rajesh; Job: Scientist Apprentice.

**Ella Carter:** 12, daughter of Jordan & Ravi, sister of Namedo & Rajesh.

**Rajesh Carter:** 5, son of Jordan & Ravi, brother of Namedo & Rajesh.

_**E**_**lora Johnson-Powis:** 35, wife of Mathias Powis, mother of three; Job: Scientist.

**Jyoti Powis:** 13, daughter of Mathias & Elora, sister of Tiku & Kinder; Job: Herbalist.

**Tiku Powis:** 10, son of Mathias & Elora, brother of Jyoti & Kinder.

**Kinder Powis:** 5, daughter of Mathias & Elora, sister of Jyoti & Tiku.

_**Z**_**vi Stamlin-Powis:** 35, wife of Andreas Powis, mother of three; Job: Cook.

**Hira Powis:** 15, daughter of Andreas & Zvi, sister of Nerala; Job: Anthropology Apprentice.

**Nerala Powis:** 13, daughter of Andreas & Zvi, sister of Hira; Job: Cook Apprentice.

_**L**_**oren Budaj:** 35, husband of Amanda Powis, father of three; Job: Scientist.

**Aditya Budaj:** 14, daughter of Amanda & Loren, sister of Subesh & Surendra; Job: Science Apprentice.

**Subesh Budaj:** 12, son of Amanda & Loren, son of Amanda & Subesh; Job: Doctor Apprentice.

**Surendra Budaj:** 10, daughter of Amanda & Loren, sister of Aditya & Subesh.

_**R**_**eenu Lajos:** 35, husband of Jestina Powis, father of three; Job: Anthropology.

**Malavika Lajos:** 13, daughter of Jestina & Reenu, sister of Sarita & Meghna; Job: Cook Apprentice.

**Sarita Lajos:** 11, daughter of Jestina & Reenu, sister of Malavika & Meghna.

**Meghna Lajos:** 9, daughter of Jestina & Reenu, sister of Malavika & Sarita.

_**T**_**amatra Thompson-Powis:** 33, wife of Jesstin Powis, mother of three; Job: Electrician.

**Niyaz Powis:** 12, son of Jesstin & Tamatra, brother of Avani & Attur.

**Avani Powis:** 10, son of Jesstin & Tamatra, brother of Niyaz & Attur.

**Attur Powis:** 8, son Jesstin & Tamatra, brother of Niyaz & Avani.

_**Z**_**elaya Thompson-Powis:** 32, wife of Carlos Powis, mother of three; Job: Bartender.

**Rayeez Powis:** 8, daughter of Carlos & Zelaya, sister of Saeed & Rajib.

**Saeed Powis:** 6, son of Carlos & Zelaya, brother of Rayeez & Rajib.

**Rajib Powis:** 4, son of Carlos & Zelaya, brother of Rayeez & Saeed.

_**M**_**areko Cornwell:** 33, husband of Carlita Powis, father of three; Job:

**Sheikh Cornwell:** 10, son of Carlita & Mareko, brother of Ismail & Shaila

**Ismail Cornwell:** 8, son of Carlita & Mareko, brother of Sheikh & Shaila.

**Shaila Cornwell:** 6, daughter of Carlita & Mareko, sister of Sheikh & Ismail.

_**H**_**emi McDaniel:** 31, husband of Cleara Powis, father of two; Job: Agriculture.

**Ramdhani McDaniel:** 10, daughter of Cleara & Hemi, twin sister of Levana.

**Levana McDaniel:** 10, daughter of Cleara & Hemi, twin sister of Ramdhani.

_**E**_**va Rawden-Powis:** 28, wife of Daniel Powis, father of two; Job: Nurse.

**Yashawant Powis:** 8, daughter of Daniel & Eva, twin sister of Paresh.

**Paresh Powis:** 8, son of Daniel & Eva, twin brother of Yashawant.

_**K**_**ersten Johnson-Powis:** 28, wife of Darnel Powis, mother of two; Job: Cook.

**Amishka Powis:** 7, daughter of Darnel & Kersten, twin sister of Amishkala.

**Amishkala Powis:** 7, daughter of Darnel & Kersten, twin sister of Amishka.

_**B**_**oyko Sikula:** 27, husband of Delinda Powis,

**Ajay Sikula:** 6, son of Delinda & Boyko, brother of Ajay.

**Vijay Sikula:** 5, son of Delinda & Boyko, brother of Ajay.

_**A**_**natoli Heskes:** 25, husband of Destiny Powis, father of two; Job: Doctor.

**Laujari Heskes:** 5, daughter of Destiny & Anatoli, sister of Rekha.

**Rekha Heskes:** 4, daughter of Destiny & Anatoli, sister of Laujari.

_**D**_**ean Cooney:** 23, husband of Natalia Powis, father of two; Job: Cook.

**Mahesh Cooney:** 4, son of Natalia & Dean, brother of Pankaj.

**Pankaj Cooney:** 3, son of Natalia & Dean, brother of Mahesh.

_**E**_**manuel Bratóg:** 21, husband of Ariel Powis, father of two.

**Virendra Bratóg:** 2, daughter of Ariel & Emanuel, twin sister of Sujata.

**Sujata Bratóg:** 2, daughter of Ariel & Emanuel, twin sister of Virendra.

_**K**_**ahlil Smart:** 19, husband of Elizabeth Powis, father of one; Job: Cook.

**Shivpujan Smart:** 1, daughter of Elizabeth & Kahlil.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


End file.
